


6:20 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Amos refused to cease eating his chocolate cake slice when a wasp appeared.





	6:20 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Amos refused to cease eating his chocolate cake slice when a wasp appeared before he was attacked and continued to eat.

THE END


End file.
